harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hogwarts subjects
Timetable Has anyone managed to piece together a timetable of what classes are taught to which Houses/Years as well as their days and times? With roughly a thousand students spanning 4 Houses across seven years a professor's schedule must be rather daunting to plan out. Mr Norrell 10:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :The Harry Potter Lexicon has these calendars of events by year which includes class schedules, although I can't personally vouch for their accuracy. The link will take you to the "Philosopher's Stone" calendar, click "Go to next calendar" to scroll through each year. - Nick O'Demus 19:53, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :There is still a debate as to whether Hogwarts actually has around 1,000 students. J.K. Rowling said so, but she also said that math/numbers are not her strong point. It doesn't make sense that there would be about 250 students per house (if Hogwarts had 1,000 altogether) and yet, only five boys would join Gryffindor in Harry's year. I think that a total of 280 - 300 students (about five students of each gender, year, and House) is more reasonable. Of course, there will not always be exactly ten new students for each House's first year group. - UnicornWolf (talk) 18:08, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::J. K. Rowling initially said that Hogwarts had around one thousand of studntes, but in her last comment, she said that there were around 600 students who attended Hogwarts every year. I agree about the fact in Harry's year there were ten Gryffindors (this is confirmed by J. K. Rowling), that leads us to know there were ten Slytherins and ten Hufflepuffs. Since in Harry Potter and Me, J. K. Rowling provided a list with all the students in Harry's year and they were fourty, there should be ten Ravenclaws, too. However this doesn't mean there were fourty students in every year and ten students in every house and year. It is possible that in every house there were from ten to twenty students per year, so at Hogwarts there were totally from 500 to 600 students. Even if I think 300 students is more reasonably number of students, J. K. Rowling's last comment must be taken as canon. -- GianG (talk) 13:47, January 27, 2015 (UTC) More elective subjects? In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, it says that Hermione "pored over lists of subjects" to take for third year. Since Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies and Divination would hardly constitute "lists of subjects" to pore over, couldn't we assume that Ghoul Studies, Music, Art, Earth Magic, Ancient Studies, and the others are also electives? -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 13:58, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Bumping. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 17:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Bumping. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 19:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Bumping. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 20:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) No, because it also says that she "signed up for everything". We know all the subjects that Hermione took, therefore they must be the only elective ones. Also "bumping" is supposed to be used only on discussions that are completely dead, not twice in less than two hours. Please give people a chance to respond first in the future. 20:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the advice ''Unregistered Contributor. Besides, Hermione met with McGonagall to talk about her timetable. It is possible that she could only use the Time Turner to attend twelve of these classes, as that is the highest amount of OWLS that one is known to achieve. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 21:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Bumping. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 15:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with Saxon on this issue. I doubt very much that JK Rowling, whose imagination surpasses anyone else's, would confine herself in such a way. It hardly counts as an elective program if to get 12 OWLS you can only afford to drop one of them. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:56, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't muggle art and muggle music be part of muggle studies I have a couple of suggestions: *Maybe some elective courses only last for a year. A few were like that at my junior high school and my high school; you took them once only. We know this is not the case with HRH's electives, but it could be true of others. *Maybe some are only available to students who are older and have met a certain requirement first - i.e., you must complete a year of general Muggle Studies before you can choose to do a specific study of Muggle Art or Muggle Music. - UnicornWolf (talk) 18:31, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Though this is certainly the best explanation, J. K. Rowling confirmed on Pottermore that the only elective subjects were Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. Since this comment does not directly contradict the books, the sentence read in ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ("pored over lists of subjects") is just one of J. K. Rowling's countless errors. -- GianG (talk) 13:53, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Number of times that a class meets per week? Do we know how many times a class is held every week, and how many students are in one? The page for Harry's first year says that he is having Potions between three and five times per week (depending on which of the two schedules you look at). I think this is inaccurate because it gives Professor Snape little time to be teaching classes from other years. - UnicornWolf (talk) 18:08, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :No, we don't know how many times every class is held every week. About Harry's first year, we just know Potions class is held one time a week (first and second periods) and Herbology is held three times a week. According to the official timetable, Harry attended Potions three times a week (four periods), because the video games show us Harry attended Potions on Monday and Wednesday, too. But this can't be considered canon, because contradicts books informations. We know that Harry's first year started on September 1 in 1991. September 2 was a Monday and we know Harry start to attend Potions lessons on Friday... this means that Harry just attended Potions on Friday. Also, we know that Harry didn't attend any lessons on Friday afternoon, since he was able to visit Hagrid's Hut. :I think we should not say that there was the same number of students in every year... in Harry's year level there were 40 students, but this doesn't mean in the other years there were not more students. By the way Harry's year level classes included 10 students, except for Potions, Herbology, Flying and Care of Magical Creatures that included 20 students, because these pratical subjects included students from two houses. :I hope this helped. -- GianG (talk) 14:55, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Helpful, thank you. Based on what you say and a couple of details from the books, I think most classes probably are held only once or twice per week: :~ In the Philosopher's Stone book, Potions are described as a "weekly torture" for Harry at one point. "Weekly", from my experience, means that something happens once per week. ~ In the Order of the Phoenix book, it is pretty clear that Harry is only going to Potions classes on Mondays. During the class in which Snape is being inspected by Umbridge, he says that the students' Strengthening Solution mixtures are as they "left them last lesson"; the mixtures have apparently been sitting for a week (because I think the first lesson involving those Solutions happened the previous Monday, when it was announced that Umbridge was now the High Inquisitor). Harry also has a Potions class on the same day as his career counsel meeting with Professor McGonagall, which is on a Monday. The sixth- and seventh- year classes are even more likely to be held only once per week...seeing how N.E.W.T.-level students have more free time, but are also expected to do more reading and homework. - UnicornWolf (talk) 10:59, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Different Per Year? So do all the Gryffindors of every year all take the same class at the same time? Or do the first years have one class, the second years have another class, etc.? Llama llama llama! (talk) 22:30, June 2, 2016 (UTC) : Bumping. Llama llama llama! (talk) 04:45, June 6, 2016 (UTC) It is stated in the books that every year had a different timetable.--Rodolphus (talk) 07:49, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Umm... I think I broke something... I was trying to fix a link for the Transfiguration class in the Core Classes section, and now there's three of the picture of Flitick teaching Charms next to it. Was that supposed to happen, or did I royally F up? Per Ankh ED 04:07, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Problematic treatment? IDK if it's just me, but does no one think it bizarre that, this article, being used as at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry#Subjects and teachers, is SHORTER than the said section!? I honestly don't think it's appropriate or acceptable, and that the content should be swapped. Why? Because the "article" should be the detailed one, and the "section" of a broader subject should be the overview! Otherwise, what is the point of reading something more detailed, then going to a so-called "main article," only to find an even more generic info? It's completely putting the cart before the horse. Since swapping content would be a major change, that's why I'm here to express my disbelief of the situation, and hoping to get an answer. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:03, July 3, 2018 (UTC) :Just a little update; because no one responded and the actual problem had been snowballing for quite a few years, I made the swap at the end of September this year. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:47, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Classifications Hi there! For a easier look, please view the following revision prior to the content swap/elaboration: https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hogwarts_subjects?oldid=1158834 Section "Extra-curricular subjects" did not have any description or citation. It looks to be everything that appeared elsewhere but neither confirmed as "core" or "elective" in canon, which imo is somewhat ingenious, however, I'm having concerns about Frog Choir and Hogwarts orchestra being listed. I think they definitely fit "extra-curricular," but "subjects"??? IDK if in UK is so different, but in their film portrayals, they feel more on par with club activities, which Hogwarts has plenty (like Hogwarts Gobstone Club.) I mean, I guess I'm confused because the education system where I'm from, choir and orchestra are considered club activities, kind of like what's described in . I think that is something actually worth addressing in the main Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry article (I'm surprised none of the clubs were mentioned,) but I also think that's a separate subject matter from what this article is about. I just don't think Frog Choir and Hogwarts orchestra are like the rest of the "classes" in this article. I'll leave this up for some time, and probably remove those two if no one brings up counterarguments. Just giving a heads up. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:47, October 17, 2018 (UTC) :Processed over a year ago, relocation can be seen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry#Extra-curricular activity. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:42, December 22, 2019 (UTC) 'Subject count' I am attempting to construct my own version of a 6th year schedule but can't find any information on how many subjects a 6th year would take. I am aware that if you have a specific career in mind, like an auror, you'd take the necessary subjects for that career path. However, do we know if there is a minimum or maximum amount of NEWT subjects. No matter where I look I can't seem to find any form of upper or lower bound. Thanks InfamousCactus (talk) 16:27, August 17, 2019 (UTC)